Out Rider
An Out Rider is a bandit version of the Outrunner. Involvement Out Riders are bandit vehicles, commonly appearing as a renamed version of an Outrunner, or occasionally in a more extensively modified variant. They are used by bandits in The Dahl Headlands under the command of Mad Mel, as well as in The Salt Flats with bandits loyal to Baron Flynt. One of the differences that the Out Rider has with the Outrunner is that up to two bandits can be encountered clinging to the sides of the vehicle. Occasionally these Psychos will dismount to engage with their buzz axes and they can also be pressed into a forced dismount by scoring a critical hit, such as that from sniping the head of the turret gunner. On rare occasions, and usually only if the Out Rider is flipped and comes to rest upside-down, all of the crew will exit the vehicle. The Psychos can also be picked off for a Second Wind. Beware, however, as the psychos can latch onto one's vehicle if he gets too close, at which point they will blow themselves up with a grenade. This heavily damages the player's vehicle. Out Riders apparently use the same regenerating-shield depletion style of displaying health loss as Outrunners, however when viewed externally their health bar is still only depicted as a red bar. Strategy It is not advisable to engage Out Riders on foot. If an Out Rider runs a character over, it will most likely result in a near-instantaneous death. Out Riders are extremely fast and are constantly swerving and jinking, making them hard to reliably target, let alone hit. For these reasons, Out Riders should be engaged from within a Runner whenever possible. If a vehicle is not available for use, then finding cover (where a pedestrian character cannot be run over) becomes a very high priority. For weapon choices, highly accurate long range weapons are usually the best options, and Explosive Sniper Rifles are especially effective. Like Outrunners, Out Riders take extra damage from Explosive weapons while taking much reduced damage from Incendiary weapons. If close combat becomes necessary, then Shotguns can be very useful. Corrosive weapons with a high damage output like the Pestilent Defiler, or Maliwan Crux can destroy Out Riders particularly quickly. Out Rider Variants *'Blue' - The standard Out Rider is a blue Outrunner with no extensive modifications. The gun turret is equipped with a machine gun and is capable of a full 360° rotation. The weapon isn't very accurate, making these particular vehicular enemies dangerous only at close range. *'Red' - Out Riders can appear in a pinkish-red variant armed with a rocket launcher for their turret guns. Several pieces of skag skeleton can be seen attached to the shell of the vehicle as a cosmetic change to enhance their menacing appearance. They will appear during the missions Road Warriors: Hot Shots and Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse. These particular vehicles are very dangerous to encounter on foot, and after the missions that spawn them are completed steps should be taken to eradicate them permanently from the Dahl Headlands map. *'Mad Mel Patrol' - Mad Mel Patrols are versions of the blue and red bandit vehicles with Burning Psychos clinging to the sides. They are exclusive to the mission Road Warriors: Hot Shots, and have a marginally higher level than standard Out Riders in Playthrough 1. Notes *Out Riders cannot be commandeered by players. Trivia *Out Riders are essentially Scooter's Outrunner design, but have been stolen and modified by bandits. See also